24 lipca 1990
Program 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleferie: tęczowy music box 9.40 Kino Teleferii: "Na wyspie" - odc. 5 filmu CSRF z serii: "Tajemnicza wyspa" 10.10 "Wicher czasów" -odc. 3 ser. filmu obyczajowego prod. 'brazylijskiej, reż. Paulo Jose 17.10 Program dnia 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Gorące linie 18.00 "Dynastia" - odc. 17 serialu USA 18.45 10 minut 19.00 Kino Teleferii: "Smurfy" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Spotkanie z ministrem Jackiem Kuroniem 20.15 "Wicher czasów" - powtórz. odc. 3 serialu brazylijskiego 21.05 Listy o gospodarce 21.35 Telewizja z podziemia: ..Wałęsa przy tablicy" (fragm. dwóch filmów dok., zrealizowanych przez Video Studio Gdańsk) 22.35 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.50 "Dynastia" - powtórzenie odc. 17 serialu USA 23.35 Jutro w programie Program 2 Telewizja śniadaniowa: 7.55 Panorama dnia 8.10 Dla dzieci: "Ulica Sezamkowa" 9.10 "Santa Barbara" - odc. 13 se- rialu obyczajowego USA 10.00 CNN Headline news 10.15 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 15.00 Powitanie 15.10 Dookoła świata: "W Alpach zachodnich" - program TVP 15.40 Reportaż 16.00 Kontakt TV: w kontakcie ze światem 17.00 "Hollywood i seks" - odc. 3 dokumentalnego filmu USA z serii "Historia Hollywoodu", 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Modlitwa wieczorna 19.00 "Upiór" - film fab. TVP z cyklu: "Opowieści niesamowite", reż. Stanisław Lenartowicz; wyk.: Jan Machulski, Aleksandra Zawieruszanka, Jadwiga Chojnacka i in. - wznowo 19.30 Klejnoty kultury: "Groźne arcydzieło gotyku" - film dok. TVP o zamku w Malborku, połączone z widowiskiem "Światło i dźwięk" 20.00 Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego 21.00 Wywiady Ireny Dziedzic 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Filmy Erica Rohmera: "Noce w pełni księżyca" - film fabularny (komedia obyczajowa) prod. francuskiej; grają: Pascale Ogier, Tcheky Karyo, Fabrice Luchini i inni 23.30 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News; Weather 9.05 But First This.... 9.25 Why Don't You... ? 10.00 News; Weather followed by The Jetsons 10.30 Playdays 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News; Weather followed by Peaceable Kingdom 12.00 News; Weather followed by The Garden Party 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Biking Butler 14.20 Legend of the Lost 16.05 Cartoon 16.10 The All New Popeye Show 16.35 The Really Wild Show 17.00 Newsround 17.05 Come Midnight Monday 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Last of the Summer Wine 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 To the Manor Born 20.30 Carnival Street 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 I Know My First Name Is Steven 23.05 Judy, Frank and Dean 23.55 Weather 24.00 Closedown BBC2 7.10 Open University 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Mastermind 1986 9.30 Oh! Mr Porter 10.50 Laurel and Hardy in: Saps at Sea 11.45 England 11.50 Catwalk 12.30 Of Gods and Men 13.00 Under Sail 13.20 Charlie Chalk 13.35 Sign Extra 14.00 News; Weather followed by The Black Safari 15.00 News Weather followed by Westminster Live 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 16.00 Anastasia: the Mystery of Anna 17.30 Gardeners' World 18.00 Blackbeard the Pirate 19.35 Bilko: Bilko Joins the Navy 20.00 Hear-Say 20.30 Wildlife Showcase 21.00 Alexei Sayle's Stuff 21.30 Present Imperfect 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Archaos 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University 0.30 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 Noah's Ark 6.20 Business Daily 6.30 The Channel Four Daily 9.25 The Art of Landscape 11.00 As It Happens 12.00 The Parliament Programme 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 Film: Paris After Dark 15.35 Barnaby: Father Dear Father 15.40 The Oprah Winfrey Show 16.30 Countdown 17.00 The Lone Ranger 17.30 Athletics 18.00 Sumo 18.30 Mark & Mindy 19.00 News 19.50 Comment 20.00 Citizen 2000 20.30 Check Out 21.00 A Whale of a Mess 22.00 Sticky Moments with Julian Clary 22.50 Jazz on a Summer's Night: Sophisticated Lady 0.20 In Justice 0.55 The Gypsy Kings 1.55 L'Existence d'Hortense 2.00 The Play 2.15 The End 2.25 Matter 2.30 Closedown